kagomes struggle
by sacredkagome
Summary: its the first day of high school and kagome gets into a little trouble. read and see what happends next. please review (rated for language and some sexual stuff)
1. Friends and Enemies

**Kagome's Struggle**

by sacredkagome

Chapter 1-Friends and Enemies 

It was Kagome's first day in Alkiar High. The new year had just started and every one was scrambling through the halls trying to find there first period classes. Kagome had here schedual in one hand and her binder in the other, acationly looking at the numbers on the doors. She had finaly found it afterten minutes of searching. The bell was about to ring and she would be late. All she had to do was turn the door knob, but was knocked down onto her back. "Watch were your going!" the girl said wile rubbing her sore head."Im...uhh...sorry...I" Kagome started, but was suddenly cut off. "your not sorry yet." she looked at her with evil eyes, "meat me after school today...next to the bike rack." she said that as she turned and walked away.

The bell rang as kagome walked through the door. The teacher wasnt there yet, lucky for her, so she sat in an open seat. There were only two seats left before she had chosen her's; one that she didnt even want to try to sit in because of the horible sight of it (not going into detail) and the one she picked. it was right next to the window and the sun shown in. she wonderd why no one elsehad picked it. as long as it was there she didnt care.

right when she sat down a beautiful girl turned around, "hi, my name is Sango. I havent seen you before." kagome sat up in her desk and spoke, "hi, my names Kagome. I just moved here from New York." "WOW! I've always wanted to go to New York! How is it over there?" Sango exclaimed, almost falling out of her seat. "Oh..its beautiful! the waters clear, theres so man people, its amazing! theres no better place to be when the sunrisesand sets." Kagomes voice sank in sadness. Sango could tell that Kagome was home-sick and opend her mouth to try to cheer her up, but the teacher swung the door open and slamed her planner on her desk. she quickly turned arround to her own desk and listened to the teacher. "Im not in a good mood today, so if anyone miss behaves you'll be visiting the principle!"

when the bell rang for sixth period to be over Kagome walked slowly to her locker. 'the days almost over and ill have to face that girl. damn! it wasnt even my falt!' she thought. She opened her locker and slidd her history book in. ' maybe she'll just forget.' she made a face at her own thoughts and said. "sure, like that'll happen."

she opened the door to her seventh period class and there was only one seat left, as usual she was late.it was a pretty nice seat at first, but when she sat and looked around, she froze and her eyes widend. the second most horible thing was sitting right next to her, the girl from the hall! to kagome the first most horible things were a bees, and thats only because she was elergic to them.

"YOU!" the girl screamed. "I was hoping you wouldn't be in any of my classes! Its your falt that I got detention on the first day of school!" Kagomes face crumbled, "My falt! My falt! I was just trying to go to my first period class! And you ran into me!" the girl stood up and slammed her hands on Kagome's desk, "I ran into you! You have it all mixed up! You're the one who ran into me!"

Kagome was about to open her mouth, but the teacher walked in, "Kikyo, take your seat, before I give you ditention!" Kikyo slowly turned her head toward the teacher, "Yes ma'am. I was just telling Kagome the things she needs in this class." "I havent even told the class what we need yet, so how would you know?" the teacher said wile righting her name on the bored.

Kikyo looked at the name and tried to sound it out in her mind and then out loud. "Well Mrs. Verr-lass-key, Mrs. Verlasky I was just telling her that she needed a pencil and some paper." The teacher looked at her with a serius face, "I think every one knows that we need some paper and a pencil." Kikyo got nervice at the thought of having to be sent to the prenciples office again in the same day. This time they would call her parents and that wouldn't be good at all.(not that anyone cares. "call her parents! call her parents!" ok im done now )

"Take your seat, kikyo." She looked to Kagome with satanic eyes and wispered as she sat down, "you just wait, kagome, you'll be sorry."

**A/N-sorry that its so short and not that great, but this is my first fic to submit on fanfiction. ill try to make the next chapter longer. ok? k. please review!**


	2. Time to Kick Ass

** Kagome's Struggle**

By sacredkagome

** Chapter 2- Time to Kick Ass**

Seventh period was over and kagome wasn't nervus at all. She wanted to kick that bitches ass so hard, she wouldn't be able to move for a month. She walked to her locker and put her books in. 'I still cant beleave that bitch thinks it was my falt that she ran into me! She's going to pay, in only five minutes and she set it up herself.'

Kagome giggled at her thoughts. 'I cant wait to see what she looks like with her face pounded in.' she laghed harder. "this is gunna be good."

she walked out of the front doors of the school, still slightly laghing, and walked down the steps. She could see kikyo sitting on the bike racks and walked to her.

Kikyo stood up right when she saw kagome and her happy face walking toward her. "So you came after all?" Kagome smiled, "You thought I'd pass up something like this?" kikyo smiled and shrugged her sholders, "Well…yeah. I actualy did." Kagome layed her binder down by a tree.

"So do you want to take the first hit?" kagome asked calmly with her arms out to her sides, like saying "come and get me, Im not getting any younger, yuh know". Kikyo shook her head, "no you go on ahead and hit me fi….." she was cut off by a sharp pain on the right side of her jaw.

Kagome had taken a hard swing at her, knocking her unconscious. She was down for the count. Kagome dusted her hands off, "you don't even have to tell me to knock you out." She put her hands on her knees and laghed hard enough to atract attention.

Everyone came running to see the fight that had been finnished. A voice from the back of the crowd yelled, "who died? I wanna see!" The boy made his way esily through the crowd and looked around. He then froze. "K..kikyo?" the boy ran to kikyo and took a look at the swolen part of her cheek.

He looked around again, this time looking for his pray, "Who did this to kikyo?" kagome didn't care what anyone thought of her, she was proud of her work. She smiled and rased her hand. He wasn't looking in her direction at the time so she called out. "Hello?" the boy quickly looked to her. "yeah…uh..that would be me"

He stood up and walked to her and gave her a dirty glair, "you don't even know what you got yourself into." Kagome smiled, "I don't really care. Kikyo said the same and look what happened to her." She leaned down a little to observe kikyo. "I hope her hair isnt getting dirty, I would hate to see her beautiful hair filled with dirt."

The boy pulled kagomes hair, making them face to face. "I wouldn't be worried about her hair right now." Kagomes face crumbled up and she could have sworn that she could feel her eyes getting red. "Don't touch me." He pulled her hair and threw her on the ground. "I'll do what ever I want to."

Kagome slowly picked herself up and stood to her feet. "Not to me."

* * *

**A/N- damn. It seams like every ones out to get kagome. Oh well, shell teach them a ting or two.**


	3. Horible Flashback

**Kagome's Struggle**

by sacredkagome

**chapter 3- Horible Flashback**

The boy walked to kagome and punched her in the face. she fell down on the ground again. 'That ass, he'll pay for this.' He bent down and picked her up by the hair, "c,mon! why don't you fight back!" he slapped her in the face.

She didn't do or say anything. He slapped her again, "what's wrong? Are you afraid of me?" she didn't just took the boys abuse. She knew that if she really wanted to, she would have already beat the shit out of him.

He let go of her hair and punched her again, making her crumble to the ground. When she got to her knees he kicked her in the stomach. She fell back to the ground, this time clutching her stomach. 'damn him. I cant wait to get payback. He doesn't even know who he's messing with.'

She slowly got back onto her hand and knees again, coghing out blood from the busted lip the boy had given her. She stood and just looked at him. He clenched his fists and crumpled his face up, "don't look at me you whor!" he grabbed the collar of her shirt and swung his fist at her as hard as he could, but then…..

some one had stopped him from knocking the girl out. Some one had stopped his fist from smashing her face in. "that's enough! No more Naraku!" naraku let the girl go and shoved her onto the ground. "Why do you always have to mess things up, inuyasha. Your never letting me have any fun."

Inuyasha smiled and patted naraku on the sholder, "Well why do you always have to have all the fun? Why cant I ever step in and finish things?" naraku looked at him confused, "what?" naraku scratched his head.

inuyasha picked kagome up by the collar, "let me finish her off." Naraku walked to kikyo and picked her up bridle style. "well if you insist…go on ahead." Naraku and Inuyasha smiled to eachother and naraku and the croud left them alone. tHey all knew how messy Inuyasha gets with all of his clients.

"so are you just going to hold me up like this forever or are you going to beat me up!" kagome yelled. Inuyasha smiled and pute her down. Kagome put on a surprised look on her face, "why arent you beating me up….breaking any of my bones….knocking in my teeth….ripping up my skin….anything!" she looked at him with a confused face this time.

Inuyasha shrugged his sholders, "I don't know, I guess I just don't feel like beating the shit out'a you. I would hate to mess up your pretty face." kagome's mouth dropped, "what?" inuyasha winked at her, "Naww, its just a thank you gift." Kagome closed her mouth and straightend up, "nuthin to it, i….

….wait, what are you talking about?" inuyasha sat down by the nearby tree that kagome had her stuff at, " I hate kikyo. Thanks for knocking her ass out for me. I mean I could have done it a long time ago, the principle has just been on my case for a wile. And I cant aford to go to detention anymore, ill be suspended. And if I get suspented my dad will kick me out of the house."

Kagome went and sat next to him, "wait until my dad heres about this." Kagome wenced from a memorie of the last time she messed up.

**Flashback**

_Kagome walked through her front door with her books in hand. She knew that her dad had been working really hard on some prodject for his job, but was so happy about her grades on her report card, it just slipped her mind. she ran up stairs to her dads studdy and pushed the door open, "daddy look! i made all A's this time!"_

_Her dad looked up at her with angry eyes, "You know better than to interupt me wile im working!"_

_kagome backed up in fear and tears started to form in the back of her eyes. she refused to cry, though she felt so horible. "I..i..i..forgot." she said with a shaky voice."_

_he stood up and slowly made his way across the room were she was, "I dont think you did. i think you just want to make my life more misrible than it already was!" he grabbed her shouldersand slammed her up against the door._

_Kagome squeeld from the pain jolting through her back. her dad punched her in the face, knocking out her last baby tooth. it wasnt even loose though._

_her othere teeth had sliced the inside of her cheeck, making her spit out the bitter tasting blood. he punched her again, this time on her upper cheeck, near her eye. she crumpled to the ground holding her hand to her face. _

_he grabbed her hair and dragged her out the of the room, through the long hall, to her own room. he threw her onto her bed and quickly unbuttoned her shirt. kagome tried to speak, but her mouth was too swolen for her to even open it. tears formed in her eyes at the thought that she had no choice but to be raped by her own father._

_after he had taken her shirt off compleatly he worked down to her skirt, slipping it off down to her ankles. he pulled her shoes off and tossed them across the room. when he finished taking off her socks, he moved back up to her bra. he roghly flipped her over onto her stomach and un-clipped the laches on her bra._

_he flipped her over again, this time moving his hands from her brests all the way down to her thongs. she couldnt take it anymore. as soon as he was about to pull her thongs down all the way down to meat her skirt at her ankles, she used all her energy to knee him right were it hurt guys the most._

_she knew it would only keep him down for a few minutes and it did. as long as she got to show him what it felt like to be hurt atleast onces in his life by her, she didnt care._

_right when the pain went away he jumped up, "you little bitch! dont you ever touch me!" he swung his tightly clenched fist at her._

**End Flashback**

'thats all i remember.' the memorie kept flashing through her head. "what's your name?" kagome was pulled out of her day-dreem and back into the real world.

she looked at him, "huh? im sorry. what did you say?" inuyasha smiled, "its ok. nobody really listends to me anyways. i just wanted to know your name." kagome smiled too and opend her mouth to speak, but some thing caught her eye. 'AWWW! THERE SOOOO CUTE!' she glared at inuyasha's adorable puppy dog ears with googly eyes.

she reached up quickly and grabbed one of his ears, pulling on it, "there so cute! are they real!"

inuyasha jumped up, "dont touch them! and yes there real!" he started to rub the ear kagome was pulling on. "oh. im so sorry. i didnt know." she stood up too, "my names kagome. and yours is..inuyasha right?" inuyasha just knodded with a still pissed off looking face on.

kagome smiled a big loving smile and inuyasha smiled back.

**A/N- i hope yall liked the new chapter. i guess it wasnt that bad. well please review **


	4. Late

** Kagome's Struggle**

By sacredkagome

**Chapter 4- Late**

Kagome woke up to the buzzing sound of her alarm clock. She sighed and rolled over, looking at the numbers, 7:31. She sighed again; "school is just a waste of time. I don't see why I have to go."

Kagome's mom opened her door and looked in, just to see Kagome still in bed. "Kagome get up! You have twenty minutes to get ready for school." Kagome looked up over her covers; "I'm comin'."

She rolled her eyes as she pulled herself out of her bed. She smiled and walked to her mirror, "I guess school isn't that bad. You can meet new friends." She sat down and picked up her brush, "today might not be that bad."

She slipped on her cloths and ran down stairs, "Mom I'm ready for school!"

She took a quick look at her watch as she walked out the front door and mumbled, "great I'm going to be late."

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said to the lady in the schools office. The lady handed Kagome a small pink slip and Kagome ran out of the office.

"I cant believe its my second day and I'm already late," She pushed her book to the back of her locker, "This will give Kikyo something to gossip about." She slammed her locker and ran to her first class.

She walked into her first period class and looked around the room for the teacher, but she wasn't there. "Kagome over here!" Sango yelled.

Kagome walked to her desk and sat down. "I forgot to tell you yesterday that Mrs. Kelly is always at least twenty minutes late. She doesn't need to know that you were late today." Kagome smiled, "thanks" Kagome stopped smiling "…. but wont the office say something about it if she doesn't sign this slip."

Sango turned around and tapped a boy's shoulder that was infront of her. She whispered, "Miroku." He was talking to a group of girls infront of him. "One second my sweet ladies." He turned toward Sango and smiled, "Yes my Sango." "I'm not your Sango," she cleared her throat, "Miroku, wouldn't you be so nice to this young lady over here?" She pointed to Kagome.

Miroku's mouth dropped when he saw her. Sango giggled, "Ill take that as a yes." Kagome laughed too.

* * *

**A/N- I know I haven't updated in a long time. Ive was real busy watching my grandmother's dog. Well anyways please review.**


	5. Uh Oh

**Kagome's Struggle**

By sacred Kagome

**Chapter 5- Uh-Oh**

Miroku stood up out of his seat and walked to Kagomes desk. She quickly stopped laughing when he grabbed her hand and asked, "would you bear my child?" Sango sweat dropped, "MIROKU!" she smacked him on the back of the head, getting everyone's attention. She turned to look at the people staring at her, "what are you looking at!" she gave them all satanic glares before they turned away and started to talk again.

Sango turned back to Miroku and Kagome and smile sweetly, "now where were we?" Miroku quickly let go of Kagomes hand, trying not to make Sango any madder. Miroku walked away from Kagomes desk to go back to his own, but was stopped by Sango holing the back of his shirt with a death grip. Sangos smile widened, "oh now I remember." She pulled Miroku back to Kagomes desk.

"Miroku, Kagome needs a little help. She has a problem that I think you can help with." Sango said taking the tardy slip from Kagome. She handed it and a pen to Miroku, "here"

Miroku picked up the pen and started to sign it. when he finished he handed it back to Kagome, "there you go. If you ever need anything, you can just call." He winked and gave her a little peace of paper. Kagome opened it up and looked at it for a wile and then smiled and closed it, "um…thanks….ill do that."

Miroku smiled back and walked back to his seat. Sango watched him walk to his seat and then turned to talk to Kagome, "what did he give you?" Kagome looked at her with a smile and then handed the little paper to her. Sango read it and then gave it back to Kagome, "figures." She turned around in her desk and faced the front.

Kagome tapped her on the shoulder, "I'm not going to call for anything like that…" Sango turned back around to face Kagome, "…." Kagome stopped smiling and shrugged her shoulders with her eyes closed, "I guess he's just not my type." Sango started to laugh, "finally (laugh) someone (laugh) turns (laugh) him (laugh) down (laugh)." Kagome started to laugh too.

The room got really quiet all of a sudden, except for Kagome and Sango's laughing. Miroku turned around and whispered, "shut up! The teacher just walked in!" the stopped laughing and Sango quickly turned back around in her desk. The teacher was staring at them with a look that sorta said "what the hell is going on?" Kagome and Sango tried not to look up at the teacher, so they kept their heads down, staring at their desks.

The teacher decided to just let it go, and walked off to her desk and sat down. Kagome and Sango let out a sigh of relief, until……. "Kagome, the lady in the office said you were late today. Please bring me your slip so I can sign it." Kagomes face turned red and she felt her heart skip a beat.

* * *

AN- Sry I update for a log time, ive been a little busy. I'm going to work really hard today to update all my stories. So I guess I better go now, so I don't have to stay up all night writing. c'ya! 


	6. Confession

**Kagome's Sstruggle**

by sacredkagome

**Chapter 6- Confessions**

AN- oh and sry bout the spelling...i dont have spelling check on this comp...

Kagome slowly made her way to the front of the class room. Her teacher sighed, "hurry up! i dont have all day!" kagome gulped loudly, she felt as if she was going to die right then and there. 'Please God, if you love me at all you'll take me now.' she thuought. Just then an idea popped into her head, 'that's it!'

she clutched her stomach tightly and curled to the floor. "Ouch, my stomach!" She moand loudly. The teacher stood up from her chair and bent over next to Kagome, "someone go get the nurse!" sango and miroku jumped up at the same time, "I'll do it!" sango gave miroku a nasty glair, "i saw her first!" "so what! i like her more!" miroku glaired a nasty glair back. they went on and on.

'Gosh, whats there problem? i could be really dying over here and they would still argue!' kagome moaned louder. both miroku and sango looked at her and then back at eachother. sango ran to kagome and helped her up, "i have an idea! how about, instead of wasting time to go get the nurse, we both bring her ourselfs?" miroku ran to kagome's other side and lifted her up, "sounds good to me!" kagome tried to look sick by making her body limp.

when they got out of the room and down the hall, kagome pulled out of miroku and sango's arms. "what are you doing? you have to go to the nurse!" sango said in a worried tone. kagome laughed, "so it looked real?" sango and miroku looked at her like she was a monkey with seven arms, trying to use the bathroom. "so...your not sick?" miroku said confused. kagome giggled, "no...but it did look real, huh?" sango hit her over the haed, "how could you scare us like that! we thought you were dying or something!" kagome quite laughing and hugged her friend, "im sorry, i just couldnt let my dad know that i messed up."

"im sure he would have under stood. its not like he would beat you u..." miroku was cut off by an angry kagome, "you dont even know, so shut up!" she ran to the nearest bathroom, crying. sango looked at miroku and then ran after kagome. "what did i do?" he shrugged and walked over to the water fountain next to the girls bathroom,trying to hear what was going on.

KAGOME AND SANGO

when sango walked in the bathroom she could here kagome crying in one of the stalls. she walked over to the one that kagome was in, "are you ok kagome?" kagome didnt say anything, she just cried harder. "its ok to get in trouble every once in a wile. your dad would have under stood..." "why does everyone keep saying that?" kagome broke through, still crying. "not all dads are like that...not all dads understand things like this...not all dads care about there children and there feelings, or even think once...just once, about if they feel pain!" kagome swung the door open and ran into sango's arms, "not all dads love there children!" sango held onto kagome as if she was her own. she patted her on the back, "oh kagome, im so sorry." sango tried so hard to keep from crying, but just couldnt keep it in anymore. sango and kagome both slowly inched there way down to the ground, still hugging.

MIROKU; 30 MINUTES LATER

"gosh, whats taking so long?" miroku had been leaning outside of the girls bathroom wait for, what seemed to him, forever. "hey! whats going on?" a famelier voice made miroku jump. "sorry, i didnt mean to scare you." the person said, laughing. "as if you could scare me, inuyasha! the only voice ive heard for a long time is my own. you just startled me! besides, im not like all the other people in this school. i know the real you, i know that deep down inside your just like a cute, little, scared, puppy." inuyasha quite laughing and looked at miroku satanicly, "wanna bet?" inuyasha picked miroku up by his shirt. "yeah.." miroku said with a smile. inuyasha swung his fist at miroku's jaw line, miroku didnt even flinch. inuyasha stopped quickly as the girls bathroom door opend.

he dropped miroku and tried to look casual. miroku did the same. sango and kagome walked out, both with puffy, red eyes. kagome was still crying, sango had stopped a few minutes earlier. sango was trying to comfort kagome, "its ok kagome, he wont hurt you ever again." inuyasha's eyes widend, "what happend?" 'that ass naraku better not have touched kagome, or i'lll..." sango looked up at inuyasha, "its none of you bussiness!" inuyasha backed up waving his hands infront of his self, "hey, im not the bad guy here!" kagome looked at sango, "he's right." she made her way toward him and put on a fake smile, "ill tell you some time later..." she couldnt keep herself up any longer, she collapsed from exostion. inuyasha caught her from falling face first into the tile. good thing he had fast reflexis.

sango gasped, "kagome..." inuyasha picked kagome up bridle style, "how long has she been crying?" sango started to tear up, "over 30 minutes now." inuyasha looked down at the peaceful kagome, "she must be exosted...using all'a her energy crying." inuyasha started to walk away. "where are you taking her? the nurses office is the other way", miroku said pointing to his right. inuyasha turned around to look at both him and sango, "im taking her somewhere where she can get some rest, without any interruptions." with that, he turned back around and disappeared around the corner.

AN- sry i took sooooooooo long to update! like i said before, im really bussy! but this chapter is pretty long, right? well please review!


End file.
